Akatsuki Kittens
by KunaiKitten
Summary: The Akatsuki get sucked into our world, where the meet four...intresting... girls who may change them completly. R&R Please. Enjoy if you can.
1. The Beginning

_Okay, so this is my first attempt at a story, and let me tell you, this is NOT easy... I'm very un-creative and suck at writing, so if you have any suggestions at all write to me... Thanks for your time. :)_

* * *

Regular P.O.V: Ayla Mason.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT!" He screamed.

Okay, if your wondering; thats my father. He's one of those fathers that abuse you and blame you for all. the shit in your life that wasn't your fault. Yeah, one of THOSE fathers.

I dont really want to go into explinations, but lets just say that my grandmother died at my birth, when it seemed like I wouldn't make it. I had a heart failure and she offered to transplant her heart to me. She saved me...

But, since I'm awesome, I won't keep ranting, so I'll go back to reality.

I ran from my house and went to my friends. Their names are Leah and Anne. My BEST friends. When I got beat up the first time by my dad, they put him in the hospital by beating the absoulute SHIT out of him. Yeah, they're awesome.

There really is four of us, but Tiana is away right now.

When I got through the door, I grabbed a can of pepsi, and sat on the couch with them. I'm the type who doesn't care about anything people say. Unless their talking about Leah or Anne. Then they die.

"Hey Ayla. Sup?" Leah grunted.

Anne just nodded in my direcion.

"Oh just running from the pedo. How about you guys?" I answered.

"You can stay here." Leah said immediately after supressing a shudder. She was scared of him too, but when it came to my safety, she got over it.

"Oh Aya." Anne sighed. "You should lighten up and have some fun. You can get your mind off him."

"Meh." I sort of squeaked. "So, what's been going on around here?"

"We just got more pepsi, but I can see that it' not going to last long."

* * *

_Okay, this chapter was meant to be short so I could give descriptions of the girls. So here we go.._

_Ayla: She's the main character, and the one with the most backround. She's out going and doesn't care what you think. If anything, she has a short temper. She has mid back, black hair and brown eyes._

_She is a tomboy._

* * *

_Leah: She is the girly girl of the three and cares about ones appearance. She, CAN and WILL break easily from insults. She is very good at controlling Ayla's temper._

_Her hair is blonde shoulder length and her eyes are green._

* * *

_Anne: She is very calm and collected and can tell the most from someones appearance. She knows when Ayla or Leah is about to break and can control both of them with ease._

_She has mid back, brown hair with blue eyes._

* * *

_So that's it for descriptions... If you have any questions feel free to leave it in the reveiws and i'll try to respond or message you back... :)_

_Thanks for your time..._


	2. The akatsuki

___  
_Heyo heres my second chappie to the story,_  
_and I can't beleive that im doing this. _  
_Honestly this is the hardest thing i've _  
_ever done. I'm proud of myself.:).._

_I dont own Naruto, Kishimoto does. Enjoy if_  
_you can._  
___

Third person; Somewhere in the Narutoverse.

In the Akatsuki, what you would call normal  
is, a silver haired jashinist running  
around half naked, bloody and swearing  
after a bad ritual, with a tan miser  
yelling at him about how much it costs to  
clean the floors of blood. Also, you would have a  
blonde trying to blow anyone up at every  
chance he got, which would result in an  
arguement about art between him and his  
partner.

If he got the chance, Kisame would go  
swimming at the lake beside the base to get  
away from everything.

There was usually nothing special happening  
with the Uchia as he was always reading.

Zetsu was always scaring the shit out of  
everyone by phasing through walls infront  
of them.

You would have a masked lollipop running  
and yelling that he was a good boy.

And the leaders were in their office,  
wondering why the Akatsuki were feared  
so much.

But, I didn't say that this was a normal  
day, did I?

Of course, the day started off normaly but,  
that changed quickly.

So in the Akatsuki base everyone was cranky  
(except the puppet of course who doesn't  
sleep.) from waking up so early. They  
often snapped at eachother for no reason at  
all. They were all sitting there, eating  
breakfast, when a senbon stuck them all in  
the necks. They all collapsed and  
dissapered in a poof.

"Yes!" cheered Naruto. "They're gone now!" He  
smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei? Where did that send them?" wondered Sakura.

"I dont know, but we wont be seeing them  
for a while." Kakashi sighed.

And they disspered in a flash.  
_**_**_

_**So... I hope you liked it. I dont have much**_  
_**to talk about today... BYE! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3._

_Man I really didn't expect a review._  
_Holy that made me happy._

_Decent sized thank you letter at the _  
_bottom._

_I don't own Naruto._  
_

Ayla's P.O.V:

I sighed as I walked down the road, towards  
Leah and Anne's. I had just gotten off work  
and was tired.

I passed my house, or my dads house, and  
heard yelling. Same old dad.

I walked up my new house's driveway and  
tripped over something. I looked back to  
see a box. Just laying there. Goddamn  
boxes...

"Why is it always fucking me?!" I demanded  
looking towards the sky. "Goddamn boxes...  
It's always gotta be me, doesn't it?!  
Nothing bad ever happens to Leah or Anne."

I grumbled some more swear words and got  
up, dusting myself off. I picked up the  
box, not caring what was in it, and brought  
it inside with me, slamming the door once  
in the saftey of my friends home.

I heard a sigh and seen Leah, arms on her  
hips, a smirk on her face.

"Hey Lee, can you help me with this?" I  
gestured to the box in my hands lazily.

She nodded and grabbed the box out of my  
hands, before skipping to the living room.

I slipped my shoes off and walked with her.

When we both got to the living room, we sat  
the box on the island, infront of Anne.

"Hey Anne, I found a package in the  
driveway. It fucking tripped me!" I pointed  
accusingly to the box.

"Of course it did Aya..." She trailed off.

Leah went and got a kitchen knife and we  
opened the box of wonders to see...

KITTENS! KAWII!

I started spazing and picked up one, not  
caring which, spinning it around,  
effectively scaring it.

Both my friends sighed at the poor kittens  
expense.

Hey, dont blame me, I LOVE animals.

When I finally got a good look at the  
kitten, I seen a big blue furball with  
gill-like markings under his eyes.

IT. WAS. SO. FUCKING. CUTE!

Me, of course, couldn't take the kittens  
cuteness so I hugged the absoulute shit  
out of it. I think it choked for a second.  
Whoops...?

It sort of did a hacking like noise, before  
scratching me in the leg. I honestly  
didn't care. I like the pain. I'm Hidan.  
Muhahaha.

"Don't we have to name them?" Anne  
grumbled, lazily flicking a page of her  
book to the side.

Leah and I both nodded and picked up our  
preferred kittens. I picked up a crimson  
kitten, the big blue kitten who I almost  
killed, and the orange one with peircing  
like markings on his face.

Leah picked up a light blue kitten.  
She also picked up a black kitten and a  
kitten who looked like he had stiches.

That left Anne with the remaining four,  
a bright yellow kitten, a black and white  
kitten who had a tuft of green hair between  
his ears,a silver kitten, and a energetic  
black and orange one who seemed to have a  
lollipop like swirl on his face.

And so, the naming begins.

_So, I'd like to thank a person who is now_  
_helping me write this!_

_A HUGE thanks to 23Lalagirlable (sorry if_  
_I spelled your name wrong..) for helping _  
_me! She is an excellent writer herself._

_I forgot to mention that all three girls _  
_are 19.. Sorry..._

_Thats all I have for today... Toodles._


	4. Adventures Begin Sort of

_I really did this in three hours. :p. Whateves. Its 'cuz I_  
_Loves yous..._

_The kittens talking is in _**BOLD!**

_The naming begins._

_I don't own Naruto, but I do own an Intelligence ball... _  
_Search it up dude, search it up..._  
___

Third Person:

"JAHSIN DAMN IT!" The tall girl; Leah yelled, as the  
yellow cat; Deidara scratched her.

A kittens eyes snapped to her, and looked her over. This  
kitten was Hidan.

He seen a Jashin tattoo on her leg. He purred, yes, purred  
and rubbed against her leg, where the tattoo was.

"AWE!" she screatched, and picked up the little silver  
kitten, cuddlling it to her face.

"Shouldn't we name them now?" Inquired the smallest girl  
out of the three; Anne.

"Yes, why yes, we should Anne." The middle sized girl;  
Ayla grinned.

"I think this little guy is a George, ne?" Continued Ayla  
holding up Pein, the orange cat. He just kitty glared at  
the silver kitten, who was laughing in his kitty ways.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Pouted Leah, who agreed with Ayla's  
name for the cat. She just got a hiss from the cat, who  
got swatted at by the stitched cat for laughing at their  
leader.

"You will be Lord Death." Anne sighed, looking at the  
black and white cat; Zetsu, who didn't know who this  
'Lord Death' was so he didn't get offended by it. Unlike  
the other two girls who burst out laughing.

"It's my turn, right?" Leah cheerfully smiled. When both  
girls nodded, she grabbed the only girl kitten, her hair  
whipping around as she turned. She carfully pet, Konan  
avoiding hurting the poor kitten at all costs.

"I think I'll name you Jewel, okay?" She questioned  
softly. The little kitten meowed her okay, as she loved  
the name.

**"I like her."** Smiled Konan. (A/N can kittens smile...?  
Well they can now :P)

"Okay, little, big, guy I'm sorry for squishing the life out of you, and I'm going to name you now. 'Kay?" Ayla  
sniffled, picking up Kisame. "Hmmm, you look like a shark,  
maybe I should name you Jaws... Yeah, I'm going to name you  
Jaws..."

**"See? SEE?! She gets it, I'm not a fish, I'm a shark..."**  
mumbled Kisame.

"Anne, it's your turn." Leah cheered, ripping the book  
from Anne's grip. Anne glared for a while, before  
complying.

Deidara was suddenly picked up off the floor, and placed  
in Anne's lap. Preparing himslef for the worst name ever,  
he shrunk into her lap.

She stared at him for a little while before coming up with  
something. "I think the name Dynamite fits you well." She  
said calmly, causing Deidara to blink before cheering.

Hidan suddenly yelped as he was picked up by the scruff of  
the neck, and held up to eye level by Ayla. "Hey, Anne,  
you chose this little weirdo, right?" She asked her friend  
who had returned her attention to her book. When she  
nodded Ayla continued,"Can I name him? Pwease Annie?"

With a sigh, she agreed and Ayla grinned with a snicker.  
"Why hello." She greeted. "In punishment, for laughing at  
George's name, you will be named, Fuzzball." Well,  
everyone just lost it. Even Anne and the leaders who  
snickered. That was losing it for them.

When everyone had calmed down, Leah, had picked up an all  
black kitten. She looked at him and gasped, causing both  
Anne and Ayla to look around fast, hair swirling around.

Leah giggled at their actions before finally talking.  
"I think your name should be either Shadow or Weasel. I'm  
going with Shadow."

"How about we all group decide on these two." Piped Leah,  
a huge smile on her face.

Anne and Ayla shared a look, both glad she was happy,and  
nodded.

"So, basically, we are all thinking up names for a red  
kitty, and a kitty with christmas eyes? I think that's a  
wonderful idea, my dear Lee." Ayla grinned.

So, they all shared thoughts, came up with names, and put  
them in seprate bowls, one for each cat.

"May I draw for the stitched cat?" Anne wondered. When  
she got two 'okay's' she drew from the-bowl-of-wonderful  
-ment which Ayla named.

She drew the name Bob.

"Bob." Mused Anne. "Well, thats a new one."

They did the exact same thing for the crimson cat.

"I'm drawing." Ayla said, sticking out her tounge.

She drew the name Cocoa.

"Who the hell put Cocoa for a red cat?" Ayla grumbled.

Leah shyly raised her hand. "Figures..." Sighed Ayla.

**"Sasori no danna, should I now call you 'Cocoa', hmmm?" **  
Deidara laughed when Sasori twitched.

And so, their adventure began.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
_ :3_

_Hope you liked it!_

_TaTa~_


	5. My Kittens Are The Akatsuki WAIT WHAT

Enjoy if you can. I don't own Naruto. I wish I did... 3

Leah's POV:

I woke up, something hairy on my face. I picked up the intruder, only to see that it was Dynamite, now awoken looking around tiredly. I sighed, not used to having cats here.

I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed as I got up. I noticed that Jewel had not left my side all night.

I placed Dynamite on my shoulder and walked downstairs to get breakfast. Most likely pancakes. Ayla's an addict.

When I reached the kitchen, I seen that there, indeed were pancakes. Okay maybe Ayla wasn't the only addict, but its not like I could help it...

"Hey Aya." I grinned. "Are you making pancakes?" When she nodded I cheered. "P-A-N-C-A-K-E-S! Yummy!"

She just rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm gonna see if Ti wants to come over. 'Kay?" She asked, obviously texting Tiana.

Tiana is our friend who just moved back from wherever she moved. Nice description, I know.

Once we had all finished eating, I had gotten a good wiff of Dynamite, who was still on my shoulder. He smelled absoulutley DISGUSTING.

"EWWWWWWWW!" I screached. Ayla and Anne's eyes snapped to me, eyes wide wondering what happened. "What?" I questioned. "He

stinks!" They both rolled their eyes and I headed upsairs to plop some kittens in the tub, when something... Unexpected happened.

(This was written by 23Lalagirlable, i just edited)

Here's Tiana's pov

Chapter 5: My Cats are the Akatsuki... WAIT WHAT?!

Tiana POV

I got nervous when I twisted the doorknob and it was unlocked. Carefully, I took out my pocket knife and slowly opened the door. In the living room were Leah, Anne, and Ayla tied up.

"What the-" was all I could say before someone grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall. After all those years of self-defense training, how could I have been captured so easily?

"Stay perfectly still." said a cold, male voice. I heard no ounce of emotion which means he won't hesitate to kill me . Oh joy.

I looked at the man pinning me and he had long black hair with tear-troughs under his...red eyes. His eyes were so beautiful yet they had a hidden danger to them. If this was under different circumstances, I'd think this guy was extremely handsome.

"That's enough Itachi." said a stern voice. I see at least several other people walk in the room. All of them looked absolutely weird. To make things worse they were in nothing but towels, except for the blue-haired girl.

"Please don't kill her! She has nothing to do with this!" Leah pleaded.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't have her killed." The man with the piercings said.

"We'll tell you anything you want to know. Just don't hurt her." Anne said.

He paused but told Itachi to let me go. Unfortunately for me, I ended up being tied up with the rest of my friends.

"We will ask you questions. If you don't answer you'll die. Understand?" the man who I later found out was Pein asked. We nodded.

"First question: Who are you?"

"I'm Ayla, and this is Leah and Anne. The girl you just tied up is Tiana." Ayla answered.

"Where are we?"

"You are in Orlando, Florida of the United States in North America. North America is on a planet called Earth. You're in another world." Anne answered.

"Ok. How do you know about us?"

"Well..."

-One Long Explination Later-

"So you mean to tell me we are fictional characters in an anime? And that people watch us for entertainment?" Pein asked.

"Y-Yes." Leah stuttered.

"Do you think we're stupid, un?" blondie (Deidara) said.

"It sounds too specific to be true. They couldn't have come up with that lie that quickly. Also, I haven't sensed any chakra from anything since we've been here. That and there are no other traces of other shinobi here. " Itachi said.

"Well if that's the case, I suppose we'll have to stay here until we can figure a way to get back to our world." Konan added as she untied us with the red head

I nearly choked at that sentence. I gathered up the girls and turned to Pein and the others. "Excuse us for a moment. My friends and I have to discuss something in private." I said. I grabbed the girls and went to the furthest room away in the house. As soon as we were in the room, I looked at the girls.

"Are you crazy? We can't let them stay here!" I yelled in a loud whisper. I hope I wasn't too loud in case they were eavesdropping.

"Why not? They don't mean us any harm!" Ayla replied.

I facepalmed. "Ayla they tied you three up! You're lucky I showed up or who knows what they would've done to you!"

"That's only because they weren't expecting you. They thought you were a threat."

"They're the threat, not me!" I yelled. I then turned to Anne. "Hey Anne, feel free to help me out here!"

"Ayla's right, Tiana. If we leave them out on the street someone might recognize them." Anne said.

I sighed. As much as I hate to admit it, Anne was right. They're too unusual looking for people not to become suspicious.

"Ok we'll let them stay but if they lay one finger on any of you I'm killing them myself!" I yelled.

We made our way back to the living room where everyone was chatting about something. Once they saw us they quieted down.

"We have decided to let you stay until you figure out how to get back to your world. Until then we have some ground rules."

"State your rules." Pein said.

"Rule 1: No killing/sacrificing anyone." she glared at the Deidara and the silver haired men. "Rule 2: No using any of your powers unless absolutely necessary. Rule 3: Don't touch our stuff without permission. Rule 4: Keep this house clean at all times. Rule 5: I expect to be confiscated for any broken valuables. Rule 6: When we go out you must disguise yourselves."

"Your rules are reasonable. Now do you mind finding us some clothes?" Pein asked.

"None of us have any boy clothing." Ayla grumbled, as if making him sound like an idiot..

"My younger cousin has some old clothes he's giving away. I can go home and get them." I said. I turned to Ayla "Do you mind if I use your car? I took ole' Harley here so I won't have room for the clothes."

"What's a car? And who's Harley?" asked Konan.

"You'll see, now let's go." I said impatiently. I was trying to get as far away from these psychos as possible.

"I don't trust you enough to let you go on your own. I'll be sending two of my members with you just in case." Pein said.

I sighed. I knew this was going to happen. "Fine who's coming?"

He paused trying to make the wisest choice. "Itachi and Konan will go with you." The only female and the guy with red eyes stood up. Great. I have to be in the same car as that guy. I'd rather not be near the guy who almost choked me to death.

"Why the hell do they get to go and I don't?" the silver haired man (Hidan was it?) yelled.

"Because neither of them will try to unnecessarily kill people, Hidan. Now sit down and shut up!" Pein said threateningly. Hidan grumbled under his breathe but sat down. I like Pein.

"I still don't have any clothes" Itachi pointed out.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." Leah said and she ran to the back of the house. She came back with a black cloak that had red cloud patterns on it. Everyone froze when they saw it.

"Where did you get that?" Pein said.

"Oh people sometimes dress up as anime characters. It's called Cosplaying." Anne quickly explained.

"I see." Pein said.

"Can we please hurry up and get the clothes!" I yelled impatiently. I really don't like to be kept waiting.

"Ok I'm coming with you!" Ayla said.

Hidan was about to protest but all of us gave him the 'Say one word and we'll rip out your voice box' glare. I sighed and made my way out the door to Ayla's car. Ayla hopped in while Konan and Itachi looked at the car uneasily.

"What is that?" Konan asked.

"It's a vehicle that takes you from place to place. It's a lot faster than your means of transportation." Ayla answered.

They got in and I started the vehicle. "Is everyone strapped in?" I asked.

"How do you put this on?" asked Itachi. I sighed and slammed my forehead against the steering wheel.

"This is going to be a long day..." I muttered.

_So

Sorry but i must cut it off there.

Hope you enjoyed.

.


	6. SWIMMINGAnd some suprises

_Holy crap, I watched Pitch Perfect so many times it isn't even funny! Well, thats not true cuz' the movie is pretty funny if i do say so myself... XD._

_Enjoy, my loves._

_I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. If I did none of the Akatsuki would die... :(._

Ayla's POV:

"Tiana, Tiana, Tiana, Ti, Ti, Ti, Ti, Tianaaaaa! Ti-"

"What Ayla?!" She barked at me.

"We passed your house like ten minuites ago.." I grinned at her horrible sense of direction. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. It was funny.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Konan asked from the back seat. I rolled my eyes at her question.

"No because we cant walk as fast as you guys. We aren't ninja's." I stated as Tiana pulled over for us to switch sides. This means I'll have to drive. Whatever.

I got out of the passengers seat and Tiana got out of the drivers. Once I got into the drivers, I hit the gas pedal and turned around in a parking lot.

When we finally got to Tiana's house, I helped the Akatsuki members out of the car. Konan was easy to help, because she accepted it. Itcahi, not so much. He pretty much glared at me until Konan yelled at him to let me help.

It was funny.

When we got in, I ran trough the house, looking for her little kiten, Pudgy. That cat totally loves me.

"PUDGYYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled. I even saw the ninja's flinch at the loudness, before I was tackled by a slightly bigger than I remember kitty.

"C'mon guys, I have what I need, lets go." I turned my head to look at Tiana, who was standing in the doorway, her hair now in a ponytail and in sweatpants and an old baggy t-shirt. How long had I been messing with her cat?

I exited her house and walked out to my car, since we couldn't take Tiana's car. It would probably break down in three seconds and she would be crying about how much money it costs to get fixed and all that.

I swear she is a female version of Kakuzu.

Getting off topic...

When we got home, I seen Anne **_killng, _**or at least trying to kill, Hidan. Next I saw Leah in the corner, crying. I immediatly knew that Hidan hurt her feelings, or ever her.

Soon Hidan had a few knifes pinning him to the wall, with me just about murding him.

"What did you do to Leah?" I growled.

"Nothing you bitch, I just told her that her hair was ugly." He was refering to her uneven hair which we were going to fix soon. Like I said before, she was easy to break and anyone who broke her had to go through Anne and I.

I was ripped off Hidan when it looked like I would break him, and turned to see firey red hair.

"Lemme at him puppet boy!" I whined. He rolled his eyes at the nickname and held me still. "Can I at least go see Lee?"

He let me go, and I went over to Leah.

"Hey Lee... Wanna go swimming?" I asked her, knowing she would and that would cheer her up. She immeadiatly perked up, and a second later I was being dragged to my room.

Oh god, Y.M.C.A, here we come.

EPIC AMOUNT OF TIME LATER... At The Y.M.C.A, more commonly known as the Y.

"How had I been dragged into this?" Anne questioned no one in particular for the third time.

"Aw, just shut up Anne, you know you want a certain someone to see you in a bikini." I teased.

She turned a bright red before teasing me back. "If you say who, I'll take out your collection and show it to him." She threatned.

I shrugged. "Go ahead. He'll probably appreacate me for it. Everybody Anne likes-" I was cut off when she jumped me.

"Say one more word. I **_dare_** you."

"Okay, Zetsu dear you have a fan." I giggled.** (A/N bet you werent expecting that one. XP)**

"Sasori, Ayla has your poster hanging up in her room." The puppet master looked quite shocked.

"Yeah? Well Zetsu her backround screen is you."

"She has your puppets in her closet."

"She stares at you when you sleep."

Leah giggled and dragged me to the locer rooms. "You guys are so goofy."

When we arrived, Leah, Anne (Who just wanted revenge.)Konan, and Tiana made me get into a bikini. I got back at her by making her get into one as well. Muhaha I'm evil as fuck.

By the time we were all done, we had Hidan banging on the door, saying something about there being nobody here so he couldn't sacrifice any heathens. Man, he really _was _desprate. But, fortunatly, Pein made him shut up quickly. Good Pein-sama.

Anyway, we exited the locker rooms, and I noticed something was wrong, because Sasori was sort of spazing. When I investagated, I found something rather important to him missing.

He wasn't a puppet anymore.

As soon as he saw me, the first of the girls whom he suspected for the change, I was pinned to the wall by my neck.

Fuck my life.

THIRD PERSON

"What happened to me?" Sasori growled in the girls ear.

"C-Can't anwser when I cant b-breath." She stuttered.

He loosened his grip on her neck, and she gasped for air.

"What happened?" He growled once again, not wanting anymore stupid remaks from the sarcastic girl. He could hear the girls begging him to stop in the backround, but he ignored them.

"I-I dont know, I didn't do anything." She gasped out.

"Sasori, enough, let her go."

Sasori turned his head and saw his leader giving him a stern look. He released the girl, who panted on the ground form lack of oxegyn.

"Please just enjoy yourselfs here and don't act foolish." Konan scolded. Hidan and Deidara shuddered when she gave them chilling glares.

"I'm okay!" Ayla saluted and giggled when everybody, with the exception of Tiana, Leah and Anne, were suprised that she recovered so quickly.

What can they do? She's bat shit crazy.

_Okay, I'm __**very**__ sorry for the long wait._

_I've been quite busy and couldn't do anything about it._

_I'm going to Toronto in a week, but I'm bringing my laptop, dont worry for those of you who care._

_Bai._


	7. Swimming Part 2

_Okay this is swimming part 2._

_I understand that a few things don't make sense in chapter two so im replacing that chapter tonight (If I remember. Sorry if I don't) Please re-read chapter 2._

_I hope you enjoy!_

_I don't own Naruto. Or the Akatsuki. Or matching socks... Okay that does it, I suck._  
_

Tiana's POV: Written by 23Lalagirlable.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I sweatdropped at Ayla's quick recovery and sent a huge death glare in Sasori's direction. He either didn't noticed or wasn't really bothered by it. I still don't understand how the hell the girls could like people like them. Not including Konan and Pein, they're not that bad.

"Please just enjoy yourselfs here and don't act foolish." Konan scolded. Hidan and Deidara shuddered when she gave them chilling glares. I smiled inwardly at her badassery.

"Oh! How about we play a game?" Ayla piped up cheerfully. I mentally sighed knowing this won't end well.

"What kind of game, yeah?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Marco Polo." Ayla answered. I guess that can't be too bad.

"How do you play that?" Konan asked. Ayla explained the rules and everyone seemed to understand the rules pretty well.

"Well who's going to be it?" Anne asked.

A smirk appeared on my face. "I'll be it." I volunteered. The girls were surprised while the Akatsuki smirked.

"Well then let the games begin!" Ayla cheered fist-pumping.  
This won't end well.  
I sighed. We're screwed.  
_

Ayla's POV

Now let me get one thing straight. Sasori is still my favorite, but only because I knew one of them would have done it anyway. And by it I mean almost killing me.

But I honestly thought that they would've killed my for my sarcasm or my stupidity.

Whatever.

I slipped in the water, and got ready to swim.

The only reason that I was suprised that Tiana volenteered, was because she really isn't into this type of thing, but then again, I don't think we told her about the fact that they were ninjas with super speed yet. Whoops...

"Marco!" She yelled.

"Polo, bitch!" I smirked. She kicked off the wall and a series of other yells commenced.

By the end of the game, the girls were suprised that I hadn't pulled anything on Sasori yet. But I wasn't trying to get Sasori... What they don't know wont hurt them.

"Okay!" I smirked getting everyones attention. "We are going home, because I hate water, but first I'd like to do something."

I proceeded to walk towards Anne, intent on wrestling her into the pool. She knew this too.

I tackled her and we rolled around on the ground until Pein got fed up and ordered that Hidan and Kisame seperated us. I think he's just pissy that I'm more badass than him... Or maybe because I kicked him when tackleing Anne.

Two strong blue arms wrapped around me and threw me on said persons back.

I grinned. "Hey Kisame. How are you?"

He grinned back at me because he's sweet. "Pretty good. Yourself?"

"I'm a pleased banana because I'm clinging to my favorite shark-man!" I sang. He just shook his head with a sigh, grin still plastered on his face.

"Bitches and the hoes... Bitches and the hoes... Bitches and the hoes won't disrespect me, bitches and the hoes wont disrespect me." I sang. Who knows who I'm refering to when I sing that? Yeah bitches, Jacey62. Go watch them on YouTube, and rememmber, dont call them Jason. They'd feel insulted. I know my stuff bitches.

All of the ninja and Tiana raised either an amused or deeply disturbed eyebrow. Leah and Anne just laughed. Leah knows me so well that she sang it with me a second time.

Hey, don't judge.  
_

_Sooo, I was in Toronto which is the reason behind the lack of chapters in the past two weeks._

_Ummmm, I really have nothing to say except that I accept critism and deeply ask that you give me some and if my writing styile sucks, I'll try to do something about it._

_Sorry for the short chapter._


	8. Chapter 8 How about Some Romance

_Chapter 8._  
_It's Shark Week! And for our favorite shark, I'm writing this chapter for him._

_I LOVE you Kisame!_

_Enter discliamer because I'm too bored to write it._  
_-_-_-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-_-

"Kisame!" I sang as I entered the living room.

We had just gotten back from swimming and I had realized that it was Shark Week, so I flipped a shit with Leah.

Everyone stared.

Who cares?

"Yeah?" He responded, raising a blue eyebrow.

"Do you know what holiday it is?" I questioned.

"It's a holiday?" He asked as I glomped him. He returned the gesture quite kindly.

"Yup! It's Shark Week!" I grinned at him when he chuckled lightly. "So, to celebrate, you get to choose what game we play!"

He looked deep in thought until he finally decided on a game. "Truth or dare."

We had told them all abouth the games in our world when they arrived.

I snickered. "Well, this'll be fun." And so we began the game.

"Since it's your holiday, you get to go first." I spoke as I put on Amish Paradise by Weird Al Yankovic.

All the ninjas raised their eyebrows at the weird song as Tiana, Leah and I laughed our asses off. Anne sort of giggled.

"Um, Anne truth or dare?" Kisame asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to show emotion for the rest of the game." He smirked. That was a good one. Only Tiana, Leah and I have seen that side.

"Fine." She smiled. "Ayla? Go get it."

I walked to the kitched and picked up the one food she hated but it made her crazy.

A peach.

When I returned, she gaged at the sight of the fruit.

"What is that supposed to do?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, it just kind of drugges her and makes her as whacky as possible." I smiled. "She's allergic, but it wont hurt her. That's what it does to her."

I placed the fruit from hell in front of her.

"Okay." She said plainly. And then she ate it.

"Ayla *Giggle* T-Truth or dare?" She hiccuped.

"Bring it bitch, I wanna see what your other side will dare me to do." I smirked. "I swear on our oath that I'll do whatever."

She widened her eyes before laughing. "I dare you to kiss... S- Sasori."

I gave her the finger and all of the ninjas who showed emotion went "Oooooo."

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" I protested. She threw me a can of beer.

"Our oath and the beer."

I got up and walked over to Sasori and kissed him. I may be crazy but I think he kissed me back a little.

After that I got butterflys in my stomach...No. No. No. I can't be falling for him.

I then crawled over to my place where I got a pat on the back by Hidan.

"Good work you crazy bitch!" He paised.

"Kakuzu, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He grunted.

"I dare you to watch me do something without harming anyone in anyway possible."

He nodded so I got up and went to Tiana.

"Give me a hundred." When she scowled I continued. "I'll pay you back." With that she gave me the hundered dollar bill.

I ordered Leah to get me a lighter and once she did, I went up to Kakuzu and _burned_ the bill in his face. His reaction was priceless.

So, not that much happened in that truth or dare game, so we went and watched T.V.

Guess what we watched? Shark week.

Then the shark week commercial came on.

"Two weeks ago, the world fell in love with Snuffy the seal, who washed up on shore injured and now go live, to Snuffy's triumphant return to the sea."

"We are just moments away from releasing, Snuffy, the rescued seal back into the ocean. And now you see it, Snuffys triumphant return. *Cue Shark*.. NO!"  
*Screams*

"Holy sh-. Shark week. Its a bad week to be a seal."

All the members with emotion laughed.

I was now finished my beer and was a little tipsy.

"Heh, I need to go to sleep, but I can't walk." I mumbled before falling asleep on the couch.

**Third Person!**

Sasori sighed as Ayla lost consciousness. It wasn't long before everyone else was asleep.

What was he doing?

Did he really kiss her back?

What was this- this weird feeling when he was around her?

He snapped out of his trance long enough to pick up Ayla and gently put her over his shoulder. He gently nudged Deidara to rouse him.

"Danna, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Pick up Leah. We're going to bed, Brat. From what I can tell, these two share a room." He gestured to the girl over his shoulder and Leah who was now picked up bridal style by the blonde bomber.

"You like her." Deidara stated. "You may think no one seen it, but you kissed her back hmm."

Sasori just continued up the stairs and glanced at Deidara when he was at the top. "Are you coming, Brat?" and he continued to the room where Ayla's and Leah's names were carved on the door.

He placed her on the bed, and layed on the floor. Deidara was upstairs not long after and placed Leah on the other bed.

He layed next to his Danna on the ground and mumbled something about how he knew before falling asleep.

**Regular First Person!**

I woke up in my room and looked at the clock. 1:37 am.

I looked over my shoulder to see a certain red head on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"Haven't gotten used to sleeping yet?" I asked.

"No. Did you just wake up?" He replied, now looking at me.

"Yes. Do you wanna come up here? You'll be able to sleep better if you do. I don't mean anything sexual by it at all."

He nodded and came to lay by my side.

"Now, was it my mind playing tricks on me, or did you kiss me back?" I asked.

"I did." He nodded. He looked like he was going to say something but I cut him off by kissing him.

It was a gentle kiss and he returned it easily.

"Now maybe you can sleep." I stated when we stopped for oxegyn. I layed my head on his chest before almost falling asleep again.

I heard him say maybe before he put his arm around me and I fell asleep.

_Ah, so the romance begins! Yes, Ayla and Sasori are the couple. Or shall I say, the first couple._

_If you want to ask me something, I'll probably answer unless I feel uncomfortable. I will be putting the questions that I want to answer in the authors note down here and I'll answer it down here too._

_I will put the username of the person or people if more than one ask the same question._

_Thanks!_

_Sorry for the typos._

_Bai._


	9. Denial Is The First Step

_Another chapter? I shit you not!_

**Disclamer-**_ I don't own the Akatsuki in any way possible._

**Damn...**

_Enjoy._  
-

I woke up to my head on something sort of hard, yet masculine.

Sasori's chest.

I tried to get out of bed, but was restrained by his arm securly around my waist.

I poked him on the cheek. No response.

"You seem to be in a predicament, un." Deidara's voice came from the floor. He then chuckled. "I didn't even get a pillow, hmm." He pouted.

"Quite." I agreed. "And, I'll solve both of our problems." He raised his eyebrow.

I ripped the pillow from under Sasori's head and threw it at Deidara, waking the red head and making Deidara laugh, sucessfully waking Leah as well.

"Whut?" She questioned. Then she noticed Sasori on the same bed as me and raised her eyebrow. "Well, that was fast."

I climbed out of bed and walked to the living room. I raised my eyebrow at the weird set up.

Kisame had stolen the couch, Tobi was sleeping standing up somehow. Zetsu was half through the wall and Anne had her leg on the windowsill. Hidan was thrown over the T.V. and Kakuzu was normaly sitting in a chair. All asleep. But the person that stood out the most was Tiana. She had her head on Itachi's chest and he had an arm wrapped around her. They were in front of the staircase. Pein and Konan were in Tiana's room I think.

"How did we even get out of here?" Leah questioned Deidara.

"We carried you, un." He smirked at her blush.

I turned to raise my eyebrow at Sasori. "Did you plan that?" I smirked.

"No, I didn't plan that." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but I think you stayed awake to get me to invite you with me."

"Wait a second." Leah started staring at me. "You invited him? You whore."

"Don't give me that." I snapped playfully. "You wanted Deidara to carry you. I bet I was just thrown over Sasori's shoulder while you were held bridal style like a fucking _princess_."

Deidara coughed awkwardly.

"Why dont we wake them up?" I smirked at Leah. She smirked back and we went to get everything.

Fucking water.

_Cold_ water.

Cookies for anyone who knows what we're about to do.

I picked up a bucket of water, and poured it all over Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame. She poured hers over Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi and Tiana seeing how she was sleeping on him.

I picked up the last bucket and threw it at Deidara and Sasori.

Yelps and grunts of surprise were heard all around the room.

"AWE!" Leah yelled and picked up a scowling Deidara.

"FUCK! What is my head on- Oh! Sorry, Itachi!" Tiana sat up and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She then looked at me. "Why'd you do that?"

"To wake you up." I rolled my eyes then smirked at her. "So, what did you and Itachi do last night?" I asked while picking up Sasori and placing him on my shoulder.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" She asked eyes narrowing. "And I can tell you and Sasori are getting close."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Denial is the first step. Sooner or later you'll be connfessing your love for him~" I sang as I picked up Sasori's clothes and headed for the bathroom. I heard her yell a loud "NO!" and I entered the bathroom.

"Remember last time this happened, and you tried to kill me?" He sort of looked down in his kitten ways. "Awe, don't pout like that! It wasn't your fault that the reason you guys tied me up was because I kept being sarcastic." I smiled.

I started running the warm water and placed the plug in.

He rubbed against my leg, snapping me out of my daydreams and making me notice the almost overflowing bathtub.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Sorry about that. I'm going to place you in and run out because I don't think you want me to see you naked." He nodded.

As soon as I heard a 'Poof' i ran out of the bathroom.

"Okay, who's next?" I exclaimed as I got into the living room. "Hidan. Come on!" I said grabbing his clothes. "Kakuzu, you should probably come too, just incase Hidan decides to be perverted." He nodded and allowed me to pick him up.

When I got to the bathroom door, Sasori had just come out. "Hey." I smiled as I walked past him and into the bathroom.

I had my bunch of crimanals in ten minuites.

"I say music." I said from between Kakuzu and Sasori. Both of them raised their eyebrows at this as I got up and pulled my IPod out of my back pocket. I set it up to the speaker and put on Follow Your Arrow by Kacey Musgraves.

I pointed to Anne on my favorite line. "Your a Whore-able person."

"If you can't lose weight then your just fat." She retorted.

"If you lose too much then your on crack." Tiana, Anne and I all said calmly, turning to Leah. She giggled from beside Deidara and Kisame.

It's true, she was the skinniest of us all.

When that song was over, White and Nerdy came on by Weird Al Yankovic.

Tobi, Konan, Pein and Zetsu came down after that.

"Konan, will you dance with me? There has always been a song I wanted to dance with you, even when I didn't know you." I asked. She raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

I got up and put on Caramelldansen after teaching Konan what to do. She learned quite quickly.

After that, we both sat beside eachother, because Kakuzu moved to give her room. What a sweet miser.

Sasori raised his eyebrow at me.

"Itachi! Will you do me a favor?" We all turned to Leah who was staring at Itachi.

"Yes?" He answered. "What is it?" Awe, he's such a sweetheart.

"Go do the Macarena with Tiana, Ayla, Anne, Konan and I. Please?" She pouted. Him, not knowing what it was agreed.

"Oh, shits about to go down." I stated getting up. I offered Sasori a hand and he looked reluctant but I urged him to do it as did Leah with Deidara.

When he got up, I made him promise to do the entire thing.

When the music started, Leah, Tiana, Anne and I started.

Hidan's laughter filled the room as Konan started.

"Come on Sasori." I urged. "You_ know_ you want to."

Once Deidara started, Sasori started. I whooped loudly as we were joined by Tobi.

Itachi soon started and Hidan got up to join us as well.

"TIANA HAS A CRUSH ON ITACHI!" I screamed as I ran through the house with her chasing me.

"DO NOT!"

Man, we're so weird.

_So, should I put questions in each chapter?_

_I don't know but whatever, If you want me to then tell me._

_That's all for today I think._

_Bai~_


	10. Interuptions

**Ten- Interuptions.**

_So, this chapter was planned with _**23lalagirlable.** _She edited Tiana's POV to her own specifications._

_Seriousley though, go show her some love, she deserves it._

I _**DO**_ not own Naruto.

* * *

**Tiana's POV.**

I sighed as I went through my dresser drawers for my pajama clothes. I'm still irritated by Ayla's previous outburst. She really likes throwing me under the bus, doesn't she? But still, Ayla's my friend.

I changed into blue shorts and a black tank-top. I threw myself on the bed to try and get some rest, but something felt off about the room. Like someone was there waiting for me. Sigh I'm really not in the mood for this.

"I know you're there, you don't need to hide." I said, looking in the direction of the offender.

When Itachi stepped out, I glared. I still hadn't forgiven him for almost killing me yet. That and the fact that I somehow woke up on his chest with his arm around me. Ayla told me as did Deidara and Sasori while Leah was getting changed.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I am sorry." He said calmly.

I blinked twice and double taked. "What?"

"I am sorry." He repeated in his monotone voice. I narrowed my eyes at him because I didn't know if whether or not he was being genuine about it.

"It's okay, I just wasn't too keen on the idea of someone killing me." I said, rolling my eyes. "Especially when I was caught so easily after years of self defense training."

"Well, we are ninja." Itachi chuckled and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I still don't understand that," I shrugged. "but to be honest, I know absolutely nothing of the show. Ayla's going to show me a few episodes tonight I guess." I said before pausing for a moment."Wait, aren't you guys the villians?" I questioned.

"Yes." he said calmly, a little bit of edge to his voice.

I sat up and turned around to face him. "I'm somehow not bothered by that anymore." I confessed. Honestly, I wasn't and I'm surprised that after all this time I haven't tried to kill any of them. That and I probably wouldn't stand a chance against any of them.

"Good. We've all someway or another grown an attachment to you girls. In Sasori's case, he loves Ayla." He said. I think he caught the two kissing.

"What's your attachment?" I asked. He paused and spaced out as if trying to figure that out himself. "I don't know yet." He admitted quietly. After a second he smirked at me. "Maybe you can help me figure that out."

Someway or another, we both found ourselves leaning in. We were inches, no centimeters away from kissing, until someone barged into the room.

"Don't kill me Danna, yeah! Art is a bang..." Deidara trailed off when he seen how close we were. I'm sure I had a faint blush on my cheek and Itachi was slightly blushing as well. Deidara turned to the door. "I owe you five bucks, Ayla, un!" he yelled.

Her laughter was heard from downstairs.

I got up and grabbed my sai from under my bed and Itachi got up as well and I went downstairs to kill Ayla. Itachi stayed upstairs to kill Deidara I think.

I stomped into the room to see Ayla sitting on the floor, against Sasori's legs. She snorted with amusment until she noticed me with my weapon in hand.

"Uh oh." She whimpered. She tried to duck my jump but failed as I attacked her.

"Don't kill me!" She pleaded. "I was kidding! I didn't mean to laugh!"

"Nice try." I growled. Leah took me by suprise by tackling me onto the ground.

"FREEDOM!" Ayla yelled as she ran from the room. "THANK YOU LEAH!"

A loud crash was heard as was Ayla yelling that she was okay.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Hidan's voice yelled as he ran into the room and I heard him wolf-whistle. "Nice ass Tiana!"

My right eye twitched and I freed myself from Anne's grip and I turned to Hidan. "I'm going to fucking murder you!" I yelled at Hidan.

He laughed as he ran out the room with me hot on his tail. Another crash was heard and Ayla burst out laughing.

"Pay more attention, Hidan and maybe you wont run into walls." She said calmly. "YO! Uchiha! Don't kill my partner in crime. EKKK!"

Her yelling stopped until she screamed again. "NOOOOO!" She cried. "KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME! I HATE SPIDERS!"

Itachi walked into the room with Ayla in his arms and dumped her on Sasori. She latched onto him immeadiatly.

"Keep him away." She pouted.

He just patted her head as she clung to him.

I just sat there with a "WTF" expression.

"What is all the screaming about? **Shut up**." Zetsu spoke. "Oh, dont be mean.** They're too loud**." Zetsu argued with... Himself...?

"They are being idiots." Anne answered.

I stood up and pointed at Ayla. "Give me my hundred, from truth or dare."

She reached into her back pocket with the hand that wasn't latched onto Sasori's shirt, and took out her wallet. She handed me a hundred.

"Deidara, where's my five?" Ayla yelled as I left the room. Anne snorted with amusement.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled.

"I don't have any money, yeah."

"Oh." Ayla said. "Ti, we need you in here. Can you get Pein sama and Konan?"

"Yup." I said as I walked upstairs. I knocked on Anne's door.

"Come in." Pein grunted.

"I'm sorry to interupt you Pein-sama but Ayla needs you downstairs." I said with a smile.

"It's okay, sweetie." Konan said with a smile. Pein grunted at me.

We all walked downstairs. Honestly, Konan was really nice and I liked her a lot. Pein was more stoic but I still liked him.

When we were all in the living room, Ayla was leaning against Sasori's legs again.

"What do you need us for?" Konan asked sweetly as we sat down.

"We need a place for you guys to sleep, you all can't just sleep in here." Ayla told them. "Sasori and Deidara already chose for themselves. Pein and Konan, I'm sorry but we dont have enough space for you to have your own room, so you can choose who can sleep on the floor. The guest bedroom is yours."

"We can take Hidan and Kakuzu, to keep Hidan in check." Pein said smoothly, throwing Hidan a warning glance.

"Kisame and Itachi will be sleeping in Tiana's room and Zetsu and Tobi can stay in Anne's." Ayla continued, getting the finger from me. She snickered. "Hey, who would you want, a man who would eat you and a hyperactive lollipop or, a sweet shark and a weasel?"

I paused. "Good point. But what about Anne?"

"She's okay with it, she's a deep sleeper anyway." She said. Anne glanced up from her book at Ayla.

"Okay, I'm going upstairs now." I spoke as I walked upstairs. Itachi and Kisame followed behind me.

**First Person Leah!**

I hummed to blurred lines as I cleaned my half of mine and Ayla's room, and was in shock when I turned and came face to face with Deidara. I yelped and he chuckled, sitting on the bed.

I pointed to Deidara when a certian verse came on. "Your the hottest bitch in this place!" I sang dancing around.

He laughed and I laughed with him.

When Hidan walked in, I motioned for him to come over so I could whisper something to him.

When I told him what to do, he laughed and nodded.

I put on Dude Lookes Like A Lady.

Hidan and I both pointed to him and sang. "That, that dude looks like a lady." He pouted.

"Was this fucking song made for you, Dei-chan?" Hidan teased when the song ended.

Deidara tackled him.

What's happened to the Akatsuki?

* * *

**First person Anne!**

I made my way up to my room, Zetsu and Tobi following.

When I closed the door, I sat on my bed, in front of the two who sat on the floor.

"You don't need your 'Tobi' act on in here, Obito." I stated. His whole demenor shifted out of Tobi and into a scarier one.

"You've got guts." He stated in a darker voice. "Adressing me as such. Who else knows my _true _identity?"

"Ayla." I admitted. "Tiana doesn't watch the anime, but Leah thinks you are Madara."

"You were **right Obito.**" Zetsu spoke.

"There is a bed over there, I ask that I have no bed buddies." I stated before pulling out my book.

"Very well, come Zetsu." Obito spoke.

* * *

_I'd like to give _Kaci12 _a big thank you for being my minion._

_Insult her and you die, along with _23lalagirlable.

_Neither of them know that they are my minions either. _

_Well, I guess they do now. _

_:3_

_Bai~ _


	11. The Truth and Photobooths

_Here is the new chapter._

_I do not own Naruto nor the Akatsuki but I do own a dog named Sadie and two cats named Pudding and Puddy._

* * *

**Third Person.**

The phone ringing was what woke Ayla and Sasori at 6:24 am sharp.

"Fuck." Ayla swore, placing a hand on her head. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is the state police. We are looking for Ayla Mason."

Ayla raised her eyebrow. "This is her? Is there a problem?" She seen Sasori looking concerned.

"Your friend, Lysianna, has been placed in over-night arrest. We ask that you come pick her up." Ayla gawked. "Fuck. Okay I'll be there in a few minuites."

"Thank you." Then the line went dead.

"FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck." She continued, waking Leah and Deidara.

"TIANA! I NEED TO GO OUT I ASK THAT YOU WATCH THESE BAFOONS!" Then, she stomped out the door.

**First Person Ayla!**

"What in the _hell _were you thinking?!" I snapped from the drivers seat to my british friend.

"She insulted me!" She mumbled, grabbing the twigs from her whitesh-grayesh hair.

"That does **not **mean you wrestle her into the woods." I stated pulling into the driveway.

"If your going to talk to me like that, then I'm not getting out." She crossed her arms stubbornly, eyes narrowing as I got out of the drivers seat and walked over to her side. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder, ignoring the fact that she was punching me in the back

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed.

I unlocked the door, and walked upstairs in my room, past my bunch on ninjas.

"What.." Kisame began.

"Do _not _question me now." I snapped glaring.

"HELP ME!" Lysianna screamed at the ninjas. "DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Damn straight." I growled. When I entered my room, I noticed that the ninjas followed me along with my other friends.

"Lys?!" Leah asked exitedly.

"LEE!" she screamed. " SAVE ME! YOUR BITCH IS GOING TO RAPE ME!"

"Come near me Leah." I stated eyes narrowing. "I **dare **you." I dumped Lysianna onto my bed, Leah immeadiatly tacklng her with love.

I rummaged through my drawers, looking for something that would fit her.

I tossed some pajama pants at her.

"Your fucking old." Hidan snapped, laughing at her hair.

She raised her eyebrows at her. "And your not?"

The members with emotion laughed and Sasori and Itachi chuckled.

"Wait..." She continued. "You look firmiliar... Like the... Akatsuki.?" She turned to me. "Why do you have cosplayers in your house?"

"They're the real deal." I stated, chuckling at her expression. "Keep your hands off, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Itachi and Pein. They've been claimed." I laughed when Tiana scowled and winked at Konan. "You're welcome."

"Thank you." She said rolling her eyes.

Immeadiatly, Lysianna glomped Kakuzu. She nuzzled him like a cat. "Awe, Kuzu's soooooo cute!" She chirped in a girly voice.

When Kakuzu looked like he was going to hurt her, I spoke up. "Pein sama? Could you ask the morons not to hurt her please?" He nodded.

"None of you are to hurt this girl. Understand?"

"Hai, Leader sama." They all chorused

"I need to go home to get my stuff. Like clothes. I'm staying here a few days, 'Kay Ayla?" Lysianna spoke up.

I nodded.

"Come to think of it, I need to go to the mall, we can pick up more clothes." Leah said.

"We can all go!" Lysianna cheered.

"Konan and I will not be going." Pein said, not taking no for an answer.

"I have work so I can't." I expained.

When everyone else went downstairs, I walked up to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"I have matters to discuss with you, Pein Sama, Konan." My whole demeanor switching. "This involves Madara."

He nodded and narrowed his eyes so I sat in front of them.

"I'm sure you're aware that I know a lot about the storyline. More than even Anne." I began, a frown on my face. " 'Madara' is not who he claims to be. He begins the fourth great ninja war when all but Zetsu and himself are dead. He wants to place an eternal genjutsu on the ninja world. He claims to be Madara but his rue identity is none other than, Obito Uchiha."

Konan was watching me with wide eyes and Pein looked shocked. My eyes flicked to Konan. "Obito is who kills you."

"Things have just became more difficult." Pein spoke. "I trust that Anne and yourself are the only ones that know?"

"Yes, but Leah thinks that he is Madara." I confirmed. "I suggest that you don't deal with this until you're back in the ninja world and all of you have become stronger. Otherwise you'll take down this entire world."

"Thank you for telling me this, and I will deal with the matters at hand. I will not tell him that I know and go along with his plan until the time arises." He nodded.

I stood up. "If I get more information on the matter, I will tell you." I spoke stoicly. Then a grin plastered on my lips. "I don't need my ninjas going soft, do I?" He chuckled.

"Thank you, again. Do not put yourself out there to get hurt, okay sweetie?" Konan spoke. I nodded my head and left the room, going to work.

**Tiana's POV**

After I got dressed I went upstairs to talk to Ayla and I saw her coming out of the guest bedroom where Pein and Konan were. If they were talking in private, it must be serious.

"What was that all about?" I asked Ayla, which made her sigh and rub her temples.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with Tiana, just let me handle it." she sighed.

Ayla went downstairs and I was left standing there with a sad expression on my face. I hated when she kept things from me.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see Itachi standing there with a look of concern on his face. I wonder how long he's been standing there.

"I'm fine." I said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and I shook my head.

"It's nothing really but I appreciate the concern." I said mustering a smile. Itachi's eyes narrowed as if he didn't believe me but he just nodded. Just then Leah walked in the hallway and I sighed in relief.

"You guys ready to go to the mall?" she cheered, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Yeah we're ready." I said practically bolting out of the hallway with Itachi following behind. Once we were all outside the Akatsuki (excluding Pein, Konan and Zetsu) lined up military style. Lysianna, Leah, Anne and I stood in front of them with our arms folded. Haha, we look like the Akatsuki bootcamp.

"So exactly how are we getting to this 'mall'?" Sasori asked.

"Well there are ten of us and we can fit eight into Anne's car and the other two can ride on ole' Harley." I explained.

"Who the fuck is Harley?" Hidan asked.

"Harley is my motorcycle." I answered but the Akatsuki still looked at me with confused expressions. I sighed "A motorcycle is a smaller version of a car that's made for two people to ride."

"So who's riding in the car with us?" Lysianna asked but nobody budged. "Don't everyone volunteer at once." she said sarcastically.

"Well if nobody will volunteer, I'll pick seating arrangements." Anne said.

"Just don't sit me with that Uchiha bastard." Deidara spoke up, glaring at said man.

Everybody except Deidara and Itachi rolled their eyes and Anne continued. "Anyways, I'll drive and Lysianna can sit in the front passanger. Deidara, Hidan and Sasori can sit in the back seat. Kisame and Kakuzu can ride in the trunk. Leah has to sit on Deidara's lap." Leah and Deidara blushed while Hidan and I snickered.

I turned to Itachi and smiled. "I guess that leaves just you and me." He smirked and gave his usual Uchiha grunt.

I walked over to my black and red Harley motorcycle and hopped on the front. Itachi stood there and stared at the motorcycle, unsure of what to do. I rolled my eyes and patted the seat, motioning for him to sit down. He sat down on the seat and I handed him my spare bike helmet. I showed him how to put it on and he copied my movements. Once that was settled Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist and I tried to hide the forming blush on my face.

Truth be told, I was slowly starting to fall for Itachi. Sure, he almost killed me, but he did apologize and he's been nothing but kind to me and my friends. I always get nervous around him and that smile of his makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Great, I sound like a cheesy love-struck teenager from the movies. I shake my head and continue to focus on the road.

After about 30 minutes of driving all of us arrived at the mall and we parked the vehicles. We all meet up at the mall entrance and the Akatsuki, with the exception of Itachi and Sasori, stared in amazement.

"Woah this place is fucking huge!" Hidan yelled and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So where should we go first?" Leah asked.

"How about we catch a movie before we shop? That way we don't have to carry around a lot of bags." Anne suggested.

"What should we see?" Lysianna asked.

"Oh let's see Kick Ass 2!" I yelled jumping excitedly.

"Well Kick Ass 2 it is." Anne said.

We all paid for the movie and sat inside. Deidara and Leah sat together while Itachi and I sat together and Sasori was in the middle looking as gloomy as ever. Poor Sasori must be lonely without Ayla. Lysianna sat on Kakuzu's right and Hidan was to the left of Kakuzu. Kisame was sitting next to Lysianna. Itachi wrapped his arm around me and I placed my head on his shoulder which earned us a few stares but I was too busy enjoying the movie to care. It went well for the first 20 minutes until Hidan and Kakuzu started arguing so we had to move them away from each other. 10 minutes later we almost got kicked out because Hidan was yelling and swearing at the screen. When a movie attendant asked Hidan to be quiet, Hidan threatened to shove the flashlight up his ass. That's when we got kicked out and it was right at the ending too!

Everybody was pissed at Hidan for ruining the movie but we just let it go in the end. Well. . .most of us at least.

"Well I guess we can go shopping now." Leah said.

"We should probably split into groups. I can take Hidan and Sasori, Lysianna can have Kakuzu and Kisame. Leah and Deidara and Tiana and Itachi can have their 'alone time'." Anne said with a smug grin. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Hey guys, is that Ayla?" Leah asked pointing in the opposite direction.

We all looked to see a girl that looks like Ayla walking towards Hot Topic. I decided to follow the girl to see if it was her. When we got to Hot Topic we saw Ayla behind the front register. I smirk made it's way on my face and I approached her.

"Hey Ayla! So I see you work here." I said folding my arms.

"Oh Hey Tiana. . ." she said in the 'Im-so-busted' voice.

"If you worked at Hot Topic why didn't you ride to the mall with us?" I asked irritated.

"I just felt like going by myself. I needed time to think." she said not even looking me in the eye.

"Yeah whatever Ayla." I said and stomped off. Itachi followed me but I didn't care. I picked out a few shirts for me and some shirts for Itachi and I picked up two lockets with a snake wrapped around it. Itachi didn't say a,word as I handed the money to Ayla, snatched the chain, and bolted out. I could here Hidan yelling again but I ignored it and grabbed Itachi.

When we got near the food court, I saw a photobooth and I smirked again.

"Hey Itachi let's go to the photobooth and take pictures!" I yelled grabbing his hand in excitement and dragging him inside. I closed the door behind us and I put the money into the machine.

The first photo we gave normal smiles, then we made wierd faces, next one we hugged and smiled, the last one I kissed Itachi's cheek which I'm sure shocked him. I put more money in and we repeated the process. I took the photo slips out and put them in my pocket.

I got up and grabbed the bags and turned to Itachi "Come on we have to meet up with the others." Itachi grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. Okay. . .I'm getting nervous again.

"You can't fool me Tiana, I know when something is wrong. We aren't leaving until you tell me what it is." he said in the most serious voice ever. Damn Itachi and his emotional reading ass!

I sighed, knowing I wasn't getting out of this. "I just hate it when Ayla keeps secrets from me. We're best friends and she should be able to tell me anything."

"Did you ever think she was doing it to protect you?" He asked and I paused for a moment.

"I don't need protecting Itachi, I can take care of myself." I said getting more irritated by the second.

He shook his head in disappointment. "Quit the tough guy act. You should have more faith in your friend like she has faith in you."

As much as I hate to admit it he was right. As Ayla's friend, I should trust her and stick by her side.

Itachi spoke up again. "You know, Ayla is lucky to have a friend like you. I wish I had someone like you in my life."

I felt Itachi's hand cup my cheek and he pressed his warm, soft lips against mine. After a moment I closed my eyes and placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss while other hand rubbed his chest. Itachi moaned softly and I took the opportunity to slip my tounge into his mouth. Both our tounges battled for dominance in which Itachi barely won. After a few minutes we finally pulled apart for air and we stared at each other's eyes in silence.

**Itachi's POV**

I stared into Tiana's eyes still catching my breath from the kiss. I've never felt so complete in my life than at this moment, being with her. I never thought I'd find someone who makes me as happy as her. The only problem is if Madara and Sasuke find out they might target her. I'm taking a huge risk being with her and I can't live with myself if Tiana gets hurt.

"So does this mean we're a couple now?" Tiana asked and I snapped out of my thoughts.

I smiled at her and pulled her closer to me "I believe it does."

She smiled back and kissed me again before standing up. "We should go, the others are probably looking for us."

I got up and took her hand into mine and we walked out of the photobooth. This day has just gotten a whole lot better.

* * *

_Okay, last authors note, I did _**NOT **_mean to say that 23Lalagirlable was going to die!_

_I meant to say that if you insult her then you die._

_Sorry for the typo's and as always, 23lalagirlable wrote Tiana's pov and she wrote Itachi's as well._

_Bai~_


	12. McDonalds And The Girls POVS XD

_So, this chapter is all of the girls POV's._

_Lysianna belongs to _**Kaci12** _and Tiana belongs to _**23lalagirlable. **_She wrote Tiana's POV, like always :3._

**Sadly, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Leah POV.**

I sighed from beside Deidara.

Could this _really _be like a fanfiction?

Could we _really _fall in love?

All of these questions- These hard to answer questions- flodded my mind.

If I fall in love with _him, _then what would happen when they left?

"What's wrong, hmm?" Deidara's question snapped me out of my trance. "You just zoned out. Are you okay?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine." When he shot me a glance that showed he wasn't fooled, I continued. "I just was thinking. Sorry if I upset you."

A sniffle at my pants caught my attention.

A little boy in a big crowd walked into my legs and turned to me in shock when I bent down in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

He sniffled again and backed away a little. "I- I lost M- Mommy! S- She told me to- to follow but I g- got bumped into and fell over."

I frowned, knowing that people just passed by him and didn't pay any attention to him. "C'mere." I opned my arms. He hesitantly walked over to me. When he came close enough, I scooped him up in my arms and picked him up. "Lets find your Mommy. What's your name?"

"Tyler."

I turned around slightly and motioned for Deidara to catch up.

Deidara, this is Tyler, Tyler, this is Deidara, he's going to help us find your mommy." I said with a small smile. "Now, what does she look like?"

**Lysianna's POV.**

Well, being in the mall with Kakuzu and Kisame is... Intresting in the least.

First of all, Kakuzu _only _wanted to go in the dollar store saying crap like "It's cheeper here." And "They had the same things at the other store for more money, all the more reason to buy it here."

Crap like that.

I leaned over to Kisame after we were thrown out of _another _store by Kakuzu.

"Wanna scare the absolute shit out of people?"

He grinned his shark toothed grin at me and nodded.

I walked over to a bench with Kisame and Kakuzu looking at me with curiosity.

I sat next to a man and leaned on him. "Has it ever occurred to you that those who think they're sane are insane and vice versa?"

"Uhhh...No?" He asked looking slightly voilated and he also looked like he was slightly freaking out.

I don't blame him.

"Oh...,must just be my insanity getting to better of me again." I sweatdropped, smiling creeply and walking towards Kakuzu and Kisame with my hands behing my head.

When I reached them, I seen Kisame fighting back laughter and Kakuzu watching me with a deadpan expression.

"Oh! That looks like a perfect next victim!" I smirked looking towards a mad who was carrying a breif case.

I ran towards him and caught up to him.

"My imaginary friend left me today. He said that I was too needy and dependent of him, so he took the kids and all my stuff." I sobbed, slightly leaning on him.

His reaction was priceless.

When I caught up with Kakuzu and Kisame again, I noticed that Kisame failed to hold back his laughter.

I smirked at that.

_Score! _I inwardly cheered. _I made the shark laugh! I'm MAGIC!_

"So, what do you do for a job?" Kakuzu asked, towering over me.

"Nothing!" I answered quickly. "Wanna go to the dollar store?"

"Where do you get all your money then?"

"Ayla, Tiana and Anne. Leah doesn't work and Anne just quit so she's of the list."

"Where does Tiana get her money?"

"Stop with all the questions!"

"Not until you answer mine."

I sighed.

This is going to be a _long _trip.

**Anne POV.**

Hidan, Sasori and I all walked towards McDonalds.

When we arrived, I led them to a table. "Sit down. I don't want you starting any arguements, Hidan. I'm going to order. Sasori, please keep him in check." Sasori bobbed his head at me.

I ignored Hidans swearing and walked to stand in line.

The line was short, so it took little to no time for me to order.

"Hey Jacob." I said.

"Hey Anne." He responded. "What can I do ya for."

I chuckled at his fake accent.

I gave him a list and he nodded at the orders, but pausing to look at me for the more... specific orders that were placed in there along the way

I had ordered for _everyone _in the house.

Basicaly, running me out of money.

I picked up all the bags and paid, getting Sasori and Hidan to help carry them.

I plucked my IPhone out of my pocket and dialed Tiana's number with the one hand that wasn't carrying McDonalds bags.

"Yellow." A firmiliar voice answered.

"Green." I responded. "Where does Ayla work? I have to get money, drop off food and I think Sasori is going to have a heart attack without her." I deadpanned, glancing at said puppeteer from the corner of my eye.

He perked up a little at hearing her name.

"Hot Topic." She stated bordly. "I'll meet you there after I find Deidara and Leah. They've seemed have dissapeered."

"Okay. Bye." I pressed the end button and turned to face the two criminals. "We're going to Hot Topic. Feel free to roam around in the store and eat in the corner."

**Tiana's POV**

After Anne hung up the phone, I turned to Itachi. "Let's go find Leah and Deidara. We're meeting up with Anne and the others at Hot Topic."

He nodded and grabbed some of the bags from me and we went on our way. It took us about five minutes of searching before I spotted the two of them near an art store. I shook my head thinking that Deidara must have dragged poor Leah there.

"Yo! Deidara and Leah, over here!" I shouted, motioning for them to come over. They came over and Deidara was glaring at Itachi. . .again.

"What's up, Tiana? Are we leaving?" Leah asked.

"No, Anne wants us to meet up at Hot Topic. Sasori's dying of a broken heart without her." I said to which Leah, Deidara and Itachi snickered. I looked down to see a little boy hiding behind Leah's leg.

"Leah, why is there a boy with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is Tyler. He lost his mom and we were looking for her until we ran into you guys." she replied. I crouched down to look at the boy.

"Hi Tyler, I'm Tiana and this is Itachi. We're going to help you find your mom." He nodded and smiled back. I stood up and with that, we made our way back to Hot Topic.

Once we got back to Hot Topic we saw Anne, Hidan and Sasori waiting for us. Kisame, Kakuzu and Lysianna were nowhere to be found.

"Hey Anne we're back. Where's Lysianna and the others?" Leah asked looking concerned.

"Lysianna is probably too busy raping Kisame or Kakuzu to care." Anne replied rolling her eyes. She saw Tyler standing behind Leah and raised an eyebrow." What's with the kid?"

Leah explained the situation and I was too busy staring at the food.

"Well we can find his mom when Ayla gets off in ten minutes. We can eat our lunch in the meantime." I said snatching my food from Anne.

"That's if Danna lasts long enough." Deidara said smugly. Sasori glared at his partner's comment and punched him in the back of his head. We all laughed at them as we sat down to eat.

I saw Tyler staring at our food and I offered my fries to him, to which he accepted and happily ate. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. After we all ate, we all talked about stuff and Ayla came outside.

**Ayla's POV.**

I walked out of Hot Topic and smiled seeing Tiana and the others.

Well, except for Lysianna, Kisame and Kakuzu.

She was probably raping one of them...

I walked up to the table and sat next to Hidan and Sasori who smiled at seeing me.

"Yo." I said to everyone and grabbed my Big Mac off of the table and looked at Anne when I didn't see my drink.

"Here." She stated, picking up my drink off her lap. "You would probably try to kill Hidan if he drank it."

"Then why didn't you let him drink it?"

I looked up and smirked seeing Lysianna, Kisame and Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was the one that said it.

"Have fun raping them?"

Lysianna nodded to me. "Yes. Very much so."

I smiled and leaned back, only to fall because I thought the bench had a back. **(A/N: I actually did this last week... It hurt...)**

I twitched as laughter filled my ears and Sasori helped me up.

"Mother fuckers..." I grumbled and punched Hidan in the back of the head for calling me a dumb bitch.

"THERE IS A CHILD!" Leah exclaimed, placing her hands on a little boys ears.

"Where'd you get the kid?" I wondered curiously.

"He was lost." Anne answered simply.

I shrugged and just went with it.

I leaned on Sasori and sipped on my Pepsi.

Once I devoured my Big Mac, I noticed something in Tiana's pocket.

I got up and picked up all the boxes and stuffed them in the McDonalds bags.

I then got up and walked passed Tiana and gently took whatever was in her pocket without her knowing.

Wow, if I got passed Tiana and took something away from her, her mind must be pretty occupied, considering last time I did that, I got my arm broken. In four places.

I dumped all the stuff in the garbage can and studied what looked to be a photo slips from a photo booth.

My jaw dropped.

I quickly gained my composure and walked back towards our table.

I got back to Tiana and from behind her, I placed the pictures in her hand. "I was right. Denial was the first step." I whispered in her ear.

I chuckled at her scowl and went back to my seat, only for something to catch my attention.

A man with a scar on his jaw line walked past the food court.

Dad.

Thankfully, he didn't notice me and walked past, towards the liquor store.

I grabbed Leah's hand under the table and grabbed Sasori's with the other.

I'm okay with them.

And everyone else here.

The Akatsuki.

Tiana, Leah, Lysianna and Anne.

My family.

My life.

* * *

_Drama lama!_

_What does Lysianna do?_

_Why is Ayla so scared of her dad?_

_Why am I asking these questions?_

_Okay, so, I messed up the ages. But only Lysianna's and Leah's... I think..._

_So, I'm just going to write all of their ages now._

_Ayla is 19 going on 20 in November._

_Tiana is 19 going on 20 in June_

_Leah is 17 going on 18 in August_

_Anne is 19 and just had her birthday._

_Lysianna is 17 and Idk when her birthday is , so next chapter Kaci12 will have already told me. _

_Bai~_


	13. The Truth Behind Tiana

_Sexy new chapter._

_As always, 23Lalagirlable wrote Tiana's POV._

_XD._

_**Disclaimer~ **__I don't own Naruto, Lysianna or Tiana. Or Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kuzu, Pein-sama, Konan, Jashin, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi. Or..._

_Enjoy me lovelies._

* * *

**Tiana's POV**

I saw Ayla tense up as her dad walked past us and into the liquior store. Since I've known Ayla, I've only meet her dad once and that was before Anne and Leah told me about the abuse. I told Ayla to leave that house, hell I even offered to let her stay with me. She said she'd be fine but I said that if he hurt her again I'll take care of him myself.

"So you guys ready to go help Tyler find his mom?" Anne asked to which we all nodded and got up.

"You guys go on ahead without me I've got to take care of something." Ayla said.

"I'll go with you." Sasori volunteered. He's such a sweetheart.

"No I really need to be alone right now." She replied "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Sasori and I narrowed our eyes but didn't push on the subject. Ayla kissed him on the cheek before leaving off on her own. Something just doesn't feel right here.

"So Tyler what does your mom look like?" Lysianna asked.

"Long, curly brown hair and blue eyes." Tyler replied.

We all searched for about a half an hour, before Tyler darted from behind Leah and ran up to a tall woman.

"Mommy!" He yelled happily.

"Tyler, where did you go! Are you okay?" She asked, hugging her son back.

"They helped me find you! The even fed me something they called, McDonalds!"

The taller woman turned to us. "Thank you all so much. I was so worried."

"It's no problem." I smiled. "We have to get going now."

"Good bye!" Tyler yelled to us. "Thank you!"

"We should call Ayla." Anne stated. "Tiana?"

I called Aylas phone and it went straight to voicemail. I tried two more times and the same thing happened.

"Guys Ayla's not answering her phone and that's not like her. I think something is wrong." I said shakily. We all got up and ran for the parking lot. Sasori hopped on the motorcycle with me and we pulled off, not even waiting on the others to get settled. I just hope that Ayla's alright.

We pulled up to the house and I heard shouting from the inside.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE! I'LL TEACH YOU TO LIE TO ME!" A man's voice yelled. Oh shit, it's Ayla's dad!

When Sasori and I ran into the house my jaw dropped at what I saw. There was Ayla, in a corner bloodied and bruised up and her father was hovering over her, trying to rip off her clothes.

"Who the fuck are y-?" Ayla's dad tried to ask but I lunged at him before he could finish.

I threw him off of Ayla and got on top of him before pounding my fist in his face repeatedly. A sinister grin formed on my face as I saw his blood on my hands. The sick sound of bones cracking could be heard as I kicked at his ribs. He begged for me to stop but that only made me want to hurt him more. I wasn't going to stop anytime soon, oh no. I was going to make sure he payed for hurting Ayla. Even if that meant killing him.

"Tiana stop! You're going to kill him!" I heard someone scream but I ignored it. I can't stop - no- I WON'T stop until he's beaten so bad that he can't move.

I raised my fist to deliver one more blow but someone grabbed my arm. I turned my head slightly to see Itachi with a worried look on his face. I snapped back to reality and looked at Ayla's dad. He had blood all over his face and one of his eyes was closed shut from me punching it and a few of his teeth were missing. His arm was broken in two places and he was curled up in the fetus position. My face turned to everyone else and most of them had disturbed looks. Kisame and Hidan were grinning as if they were impressed.

'Oh my god, it happened again.' I thought. Itachi let go of my arm and I quickly ran out of the room to wash the blood off. I've never felt so disgusted with myself before.

**Ayla's POV**

I immeadiatly sat up when I woke up.

Was that real?

I wrapped my arms around my legs and started rocking back and fourth, oblivious to Hidan who was the only one in the room other than me.

"Crazy bitch?" I froze and slowly turned to see Hidan sitting next to me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Hidan?" I choked out. "Why are you here?"

He looked at me carefully. "Everyone else is taking care of that old man. They're dumping him on his step. Who was that bastard?!"

His voice changed from soothing to enraged.

"M- My dad."

He froze and apologized quickly.

"I've never seen you in this state before. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Where is Tiana?"

"In her room with that fucking boyfriend of yours and Uchiha bastard." He stated.

I looked at him. "Go help the others or go downstairs. I need to talk to them. And thank you, Hidan."

He nodded and left me.

When I reached Tiana's door I knocked soflty.

She opened the door after a minute and when she seen me she hugged me tightly.

When she pulled away, she looked me in the eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I don't know." I mumbled, pushing past her to sit in between Sasori and Itachi.

They both cast me worried glances as I buried my head in my hands.

"If you don't know, then why did you do it? You seen him walk past us. How did you both get here anyway?" She asked sadly.

"He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to his car. I _was _going to get him, but I decided against it and went home. That sick bastard of a _father _followed me to my car." I grumbled, taking my head out of my hands.

I felt Sasori grab one of my hands once I put them down.

"That.. Was your father?" Itachi questioned, shocked.

Sasori frowned and gave my hand a light squeeze.

I returned it, closing my eyes with a sigh. "Tiana, what happend? Why were you like that?"

I snapped my eyes open, staring at her.

"Tiana, is there something you're not telling me?"

**Tiana's POV**

Ayla, Sasori, and Itachi all looked at me with serious looks on their faces. We all stared at each other in silence until Ayla spoke up.

"Tiana, is there something you're not telling me?" She asked again. I sighed and looked away.

"Ayla, do you remember the reason I gave you when you asked why I moved here?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, you said your parents died in a car crash. What does that have to do with-?"

"I lied to you." I cut her off.

"W-what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Both of my parents aren't dead, only my mom is and my dad's in jail." I said coldly.

"Why would you say that they're both dead? You shouldnt lie about things like that." Sasori said, irritation radiating in his tone. I can understand why he feels that way since Ayla told me about his past.

"It's because I wish my dad was dead, he's the reason my mom is gone." I said emotionessly. The others were taken aback by my statement. I sighed and looked at the window. The sound of rain could be heard in the silence.

"I was so happy as a younger child, but that all changed when I turned ten. My family started having financial troubles and we struggled to survive. My dad starting drinking heavily and he took his fustration out on my mom and I. He'd beat us so bad and mom didn't do anything about it because she said that dad loved us and things would get better, but it never did. But two years later on one night, on April 10th, things went too far." I said looking at the rain-soaked window.

"That's the same night you said your parents died in the car wreck, isn't it?" Ayla asked.

I nodded. "They got into a huge arguement and mom said she was leaving him and she was taking me with her. He grabbed her and slammed her onto the ground, yelling and punching her. I sat there and watched helplessly as my mom was brutally beaten to death. He would've killed me too had the neighbors not call the police."

"Did you ever receive therapy?" Sasori asked.

"The doctors said I showed no signs of psychological trauma but they schedueled a therapist just to be sure. I usually avoided answering the therapist's questions or didn't go all together so my aunt tried another approach. She sighed me up for self-defense lessons and that really let me release my stress."

"When I turned fourteen, my dad escaped prison and hunted me down. He broke into my Aunt's house and tried to kidnap me. He said that no one would ever keep us apart again. I didn't want to go back so I started fighting. I beat him the same way he beat my mom, I wanted him to feel the pain I did. My Aunt called the police and he was sent back to prison. I escaped with only a few bruises but the trauma and memories came back, making me turn to depression. It got so bad that I ended up joining a gang. That's when I killed someone. . ."

"Y-you killed someone?" Itachi asked in shock.

"When I was sixteen, I joined a gang that was well-known in my neighborhood. I saw all types of things: drugs, stealing, violence. One of my friends got jumped by a rival gang and she almost got killed because of me. The same week I ran into the same three people that jumped her. I was playing baseball so I had a bat with me and I ended up using it. One guy pulled a knife on me and I got cut on my arm. When I saw the blood. . .I snapped. I swung with all my might and hit the guy on the head, knocking him unconscious, then I turned my rage on the other two. They survived but the other guy died from the blow to the head. My case was dismissed because the judge thought I was only defending myself and because of what happened when I was younger. Everyone else thought I was a cold-blooded murderer. I ended up moving here because of that, that's when I meet Ayla."

"But it was in self-defense, right? I mean they jumped you first so you had no choice but to defend yourself." Sasori said.

"It might've started out that way but I knew what I was doing. I was looking for a fight with them that night, despite my friend telling me not to go. Honestly, I was planning on holding back but when the three of them started to overpower me. . .I couldn't. The rush I got from letting all the rage out. . .it was nothing but absolute pleasure! I loved it! That's who I really am." I felt a lump form in my throat.

Ayla just sat there with a sad look in her eyes. "Tiana why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"It's because I was scared, Ayla." I choked, feeling tears stream down my face. "I thought if you found out, you'd think I was a monster just like everyone else. All I wanted was to forget the pain of my past, to have a normal life again. To me, all of you are like the family I've never had. I didn't want to ruin it!" I sobbed, letting the tears fall down to the floor. I've never cried in front of anyone because it felt like I was showing weakness but I couldn't help it.

Ayla pulled me into a hug. "Tiana, I don't care anything about that stuff. You're one of my best friends and that'll never change, no matter what you did." She cooed while stroking my hair. "You know, I've never seen you cry,I think you're getting all soft on me."

I smiled and nudged her arm, making her cringed at first but started laughing at me.

"Sasori can you help me to the bathroom? I need to wash the filth of my dad off of me." Ayla asked, struggling to get up. Sasori picked her up bridal style and carried her out the room, leaving Itachi and me alone.

Itachi walked towards the edge of my bed and sat down, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you alright?" He asked stroking my back soothingly.

"Yeah I feel much better now, but I'm sorry you had to find out that way." I said apologetically.

"It's alright. I can't blame you for wanting to keep that a secret, though."

"I guess you think different of me now that you know-"

Itachi cupped my face and looked into my eyes. "Tiana, I think no different off you now than what I did before. You did what you did because you were traumatized, not because your a bad person. I've done worse things in my life as a shinobi than you can imagine. In my eyes, you're still the best thing I ever had."

"Thanks Itachi." I smiled before kissing him passionately on the lips, tangling my hands on his hair. He pushed me down on my back, supporting himself with one arm while the other was stroking my side. He moved his lips from my jaw down to my neck, making me moan from him kissing my soft spots. Itachi started to go further down until someone barged in the room.

"Hey Ayla, Leader wants to see you. . ." Hidan stopped when he saw us. "Damn Itachi you move fast!" We both gave him a death glare. "Alright! I'll leave you two horny lovebirds alone." He smirked before closing the door.

We both sighed and got up, irritated that Hidan ruined the moment.

"We might as well go downstairs." I said, wiping my face of any traces of crying. Itachi nodded and with that, we went downstairs.

**Ayla's POV.**

I smiled gently when I heard Tiana and Itachi.

My smile soon turned into a scowl as I heard Hidan ruin the moment.

"Hidan ruined the moment, didn't he?" Sasori asked with a sigh as he leaned against the wall.

"Of course that bastard did. Mother fucking, Jashin damned, cock suck-"

I was cut off when he moved with the speed of light and pressed his lips on mine firmly.

I gasped lightly but smirked when I realized what happened.

When he pulled away, I smiled warmly at him.

"I need a shower."

"Then, I'll help you shower.

* * *

_What can I say?_

_I like the ending of this._

_Bai Sexys~_


End file.
